


I bought you a Ticket [#69]

by VocConflagration



Series: 100 WTSILY/Practicing Writing [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Human Names, M/M, Short, human world - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: This is practice for writing, feedback is appreciated!#69 in the '100 ways to say I love you' thingGilbert is dying





	I bought you a Ticket [#69]

I only have three months.  
Three months until the black curtain draws, and my touch no longer reaches the world.  
I only have three more months.  
Warmth of friends and family will change into bitter, harsh coldness.  
Why must I hurt others?  
Why must I hurt myself?  
Why must I die?  
The dark fuzz tickles and poisons my mind, but for now I guess all I can do is try to listen.  
I haven’t told him, yet.  
Matthew sits on the same scratchy grandma-smelling roof as I do. His fingers grip the shingles as if he’s life depends on it.  
I can’t help but notice my excruciatingly careless manner.  
Funny. It’s almost as if he’s afraid of dying and I’m anticipating my death.  
People sure are entertaining. I wish I could’ve done more to learn about others.  
[I can’t complain, I’m not even listening to the most awesome person on the Earth.]  
The sun hangs high in the sky, the air is thick from the heat and in the corner of my eye, I see Mathew fidget. His pale hands grip the roof tighter as he scurries his feet towards him, away from the edge. It’s almost unnatural for him to act so much. Well, I guess even the quiet pushover can get rowdy sometimes.  
Oh, how I want him to say something.  
The amount of times he has tried saying something to me only for the wind to steal his words is uncountable. Like a hurdle everyone but you can jump with ease, it sits dry and taunting.  
Bleeding, the sun pleas to us to take shelter from its orange lasers -to act the same way the clouds did- and do reject the hug the sky entraps us with.  
This is the last of the world.  
Soon my story will end.  
How I want my birdie to talk. How I want to hear him sing songs like the winged creatures outside my window. The same window that would typically serve as a border between myself, and this dying, bleeding, dry world. The same hurdle everyone else seems to jump over.  
Why cant I?  
Why cant I do this?  
Why cant I live?  
Why cant I hear my birdie’s voice?  
Why why why-  
That’s all I ever say nowadays.  
Giving up, I sigh. This summer’s life is too hot anyway.  
[I don’t mean it, I just don’t want to think about things too much.]  
Still, the sun drums on, and so does my heart. The sky still hugs and the roof still tickles my nose. Like a tree branch I extend my hand to the scardey-squirl beside me. Matt’s relaxation seeps into me, his hand slightly cold despite this weather. I need to tell him.  
He means the world to me afterall.  
Settling my nerves, I glance over to him. Only for a second, but enough to see that he’s faintly red.  
“I’m dying birdie.”  
I can’t do it. I can’t do any of this – I can’t do anything.  
“I know.” Softly, Matt whispers. Shakily scooting closer to me.  
He rests his fluffy head on my shoulder, and like a song, his calm aura transfers to me. His voice replaying over and over and ov=  
“That’s why-“  
I look at him.  
“That’s why-“  
I really look at him.  
“I bought you-“  
How could I scold myself for staring if he was my muse?  
“A ticket-“  
His hair, his lips, his eyes, heck even his sorta awesome-stupid bear!  
“for around the world.”  
Close to me now, he is. My arms cradle his back and head, while the wet tears in the dry world rain down my face.  
I don’t want to die.  
I want to be with Birdie.  
Scratchy my voice manages, “Only if I go with you, birdie.”  
I don’t know what to do without him. I do know, that a kiss is what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just practice for school.  
> This is extra bad because I didn't allow my self to edit.  
> Thank you.


End file.
